Super Silver Mario Bros
by silver mario
Summary: After an excellent day out, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi went to the Princess' palace. Upon arriving, everyone froze in shock upon realizing that the Princess was missing...


Super Silver Mario Bros.

At the end of Super Mario World (Super Nintendo), there's a sign that says: Mario's quest is over. Mario, The Princess and Yoshi go to take a vacation.

Well, they took some vacations and that's where the troubles begin: It looks like Bowser wasn't completely defeated and lurks around looking for revenge against Mario... Then, everyone arrived to the Mushroom Kingdom and the Princess invited them to stay in her palace. Mario and Luigi went out to pick up mushrooms, Yoshi went hunting in the forest of the giant mushrooms, and the Princess lay down for a nap.

After an excellent day out, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi started heading back to the Princess' palace. Upon arriving, they went to her bedroom and Mario went in saying: "Look, Princess! We've got mushrooms for the spaghet--" And then everyone froze in shock upon realizing that the Princess wasn't there. Bowser left a message that dared them to go for her... Luigi was heard saying: "I'm afraid we are back in action..." The story begins.

Start!

Mario is walking. He leaves the palace behind, headed for the woods. Suddenly, a shortcut guarded by a dangerous Hammer Brother. On the other hand, on the other side, there's a path that's a bit longer but is safer. Mario barely decides whether to take that dangerous path or not. He doesn't see himself surviving the Hammer Brother's attack. In a fraction of a second he thinks about the princess and jumps... Surprise! An ivisible block appears! Mario realizes that a star falls from inside the block! Not thinking it twice, Mario grabs it and becomes invincible for a short amount of time. Enough to go over the Hammer Brother as he didn't exist and kill him just like that. And that's exactly what he did... Mario is happier now, he sees two question blocks. Since he is in a hurry he's going to hit only one of them. Mario hits the left one and a glorious mushroom that doubles his size falls down. Now he has more chances to survive enemy attacks. He goes straight ahead and sees a pair of Goombas guarding another question block. It could have something stupid like a coin, but then again it might have a glorious fire flower...

After thinking about it a lot, Mario decides to hit the right question block. A coin! Oh, well. He might not be have grown big, but at least he's still alive... Hoping to find a mushroom ahead, Mario keeps walking onwards. Then he finds Yoshi and they chat: "Hi, Mario! How are you doing? Do you want me to help you? Okay, hop on me and I'll eat the enemies."

So they went straight ahead swallowing enemies until they found a pipe... Mario and Yoshi didn't enter the pipe. They decided to keep going on. Then, when they got a bit farther ahead, they saw a vine. Mario tells Yoshi that he unfortunately has to leave him behind to find out what's up the vines. With some sadness, Mario gets off Yoshi and walks to the vine. Mario climbs it up and arrives to the sky where he sees a ton of coins gathered there. Mario goes and starts picking them up. When he got them all, a word popped up. It said: "Perfect Bonus!" And a mushroom that doubled Mario's size fell down. Now Mario climbs down the vine and-- Surprise! Down there there were Toad and Luigi mounted on Yoshi, Luigi told Mario that they found Yoshi and brought them over here so that Mario can ride Yoshi again. Luigi and Toad went elsewhere to find Princess Toadstool. Now Super Mario's size is doubled and with Yoshi, now they keep going on and they find a drawing on the road. Mario examines it carefully and reads: "Secret entrance to Ghost Valley!"

Mario looks around and doesn't know where he could find the entrance. Mario decides to search to his right. After much searching, he found a P-Switch (Power Switch) Mario flattened it and the floor turned into thousands of coins, which fell and dragged Mario in their fall... Yoshi stayed behind because he's scared of ghosts. meanwhile, Mario fell to an underground floor and saw a large door --the entrance to Ghost Valley!

Mario entered Ghost Valley, upon entering he noticed the noise made by the Boo Buddies (Little ghosts) very dangerous who sometimes home in on you. You go straight ahead and you find a Power Switch, you flatten it and, Surprise! Here's the problem: 5 doors appear and Mario doesn't know which one to take in order to find the way to Big Boo. Mario decided to go through door number 3, Success! He now runs into the Big Boo, a ghost of enormous proportions that Mario has to defeat in order to go on to the next level. It turns out that he throws a lot of Boo Buddies at him, which you have to dodge. Mario didn't take his chances attempting to grab the Boo Buddies. He rather grabbed a tile from the ground and threw it at The Big Boo. He threw two more at him and The Big Boo fell defeated. Mario triumphed again! Now Mario enters a door that says Exit From Ghost Valley. Mario decided to continue his adventures in Koopa Beach, a dangerous seaside beach. There, Mario kept moving onward and ran into his brother Luigi and a dialogue ensued:

M: "Hi Luigi, What are you doing here?"  
L: "I'm looking for the Princess, just like you; Yoshi and Toad are looking elsewhere...."

The dialogue got cut because a Koopa Troopa attacked Luigi and made him lose a life. As Luigi fell, he gave Mario a mushroom so that he could get big. Mario has grown big now and he killed that Koopa Troopa. Now he goes to the beach and, intending to rest a bit... five Banzai Bills! Mario decides to jump on the gigantic Banzai Bills. It worked! Mario managed to kill the Banzai Bills with his jump. Then, a question block popped up which after being hit by Mario, a Power-Balloon came out, which inflated Mario and made him go so high, that he fell on the entrance door to Star World...

Mario has entered the wonderful Star World, Mario wonders how he got this far. meanwhile, he looks at the space-like sky; with planets and sparkling stars. In Star World everything is surreal and things don't always are what they seem. Mario keeps going onwards in the extremely faraway Star World (Don't forget that this world is on a star in space) As soon as he has moved on enough, several Buzzy Beetle advance toward him. Mario started stomping the Buzzy Beetle with hardly any problems. Until the last one died and a fork in the path appeared... One side leads to the faraway Rainbow Road and the other leads to the just-as-faraway Special World. Mario went to the Rainbow Road, it's a multicolored road in space. As long as he doesn't make a mistake, the road leads to Valley of Bowser; but if he does make a mistake, he could fall to the void...

Mario got it right!!! He is now in front of the entrance to Valley of Bowser, where the latter's castle lies. Mario is inside Bowser's castle now, the Princess is asking for help from the highest point of the castle. Mario climbs the stairs, and when he gets to the top... 5 doors! Which one could take him to Bowser? Mario took door number 4 and got it right, because he now is in the top and --BOWSER IS COMING!!! He throws fire at him and jumps at regular intervals... What strategy is he going to employ to defeat him?

Mario decided to leap above Bowser. It worked! Now he takes the axe and uses it to cut a bridge that, when it goes down, causes Bowser to go down too. Now Princess Toadstool gives him a kiss.

So; Luigi, Toad and Yoshi arrive and find the Princess Toadstool rescued by Mario. Now that Bowser has been defeated Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and the Princess Toadstool went to take some vacations...

E N D


End file.
